La puerta entreabierta
by Zutto
Summary: Una marca especial en un mundo donde no pertenece, una posibilidad de salvar una vida, y de redimir sus acciones, y quiza... regresar a su mundo despues de CONQUISTANDO SHAMBALA
1. una chica del otro lado

**Munish, Alemania 1923 **

Aquella calle se encontraba repleta de gente, la mayoría asustada, una metralladora militar habia hecho correr el pánico por las calles, la gente corria sin destino, el susto en su cara describia perfectamente su desesperación a veces volteaban hav¿cia sus espaldas… solo para ver como alguien caia herido o muerto, era un día común en aquella cuidad, los disturbios estaban a la orden del dia, desde el intento aquel de derrocar al gobierno actual, alemania estaba en sumo peligro.

- ¡diablos¿como me fui a meter en un lio de estos otra vez? - dijo un joven pegado a un muro de piedra, habia ya corrido unas cuantas cuadras… y se encontraba cansado, ael solo le gustaba caminar… pero muchas veces encontraba un conflicto en las calles - ya oigo a mi hermano, regañándome como siempre

Un golpe en seco a su lado, le advirtio a Alfonse Elric la llegada de una persona, se trataba de una chica, o eso le parecio, pues tenia puesto un traje casual masculino color beige y una gorra del mismo color en la cabeza. Lucia una cabellera castaño claro y tenia unos grandes ojos azul indigo, su cara era fina y delgada y su nariz pequeña, su estatura era tambien pequeña, pero lo normal en una chica de su edad, pues a lo mucho tendria uno o dos años mas que Alfonse. La muchacha se veia tranquila… uan con tanto disturbio en la calle. La gente seguia corriendo, aunque en si mucho de todo el alboroto se habia disuelto, volteaba de lado a lado a lado…. Mientras ALfhonse solo seguia fijandose en la chica, algo que ella no habia llegado a notar, alfhonse seguia observandola, lo que atraia la mirada de Al era un pequeño tatuaje que la chica tenia inscrito en el lado derecho del cuello el unico que podia ver, era una pequeña marca negra como del color que regularmente tenian la gente de este lado de la puerta, pero en si la marca misma, cuando logro distinguirla con claridad, le sorprendio mucho.

- ¿Aun nada? preguntaba Edward Elric - saliendo de la bañera, lucia sus clasicos boxers azul claro y tenia una toalla sobre los hombros, con su cabello suelto y mojado.

- No Ed, aun no llega - contesto Noa desde la sala del apartamento

- Al.- dijo rascandose la cabeza - ¿donde se habra metido ahora?

- no te preocupes es alfonse, segun recuerdo el y tu se sabian mover muy bien es su mundo

- pero era diferente, en ese lugar Al y yo andabamos juntos, no estabamos en medio de una cuidad tan peligrosa, ademas no habia ningun arma que pudiera lastimarlo pero ahora con ese cuerpo

- Vamos Ed tambien hubo tres años en los que Al estaba sin ti - dijo tomando sus hombros - y con ese cuerpo del que tanto te tejas, ademas no puedes tenerlo encerrado todo el tiempo

- solo deseo que este bien, en este mundo es la unica persona que tengo tan cercana

Alfonse llevaba siguiendo a la chica por espacio de media hora, trataba de no ser visto por ella, se movia con cautela y tomaba las mediadas necesarias para no hecerse notar, algo que poco a poco se hacia mas facil pues la chica se estaba adentrando cada vez mas en espacios silenciosos y oscuros, algo que sin querer hacia poner los nervios de punta de Alfonse.

Un sonido... Alfonse se tuvo que ocultar de inmediato pero al parecer la chica no se había percatado, a pesar de que no lo había ocasionado el chico, pudo haber advertido su presencia con eso, el chico se levanto de su escondite con cautela, la visión le había sido interrumpida por el bote de basura cercano por lo cual no noto que al levantarse una navajada rozo la garganta, de no haber sido por los grandes reflejos que había adquirido Al durante su entrenamiento como alquimista y después de ello; bien y la navaja le habría abierto la garganta.

- vaya tienes buenos reflejos - dijo la chica con una mirada asustada, aun teniendo la navaja en mano

- Yo lo siento no debí haberte seguido

- de hecho, pero estoy acostumbrada a que me acosen por eso me protejo - dijo moviendo un poco la mano derecha donde tenia la navaja, solo para resaltar su protección - pero no me dejo tan fácil ¡NO TENGO DINERO QUE QUIERES! Si deseas aprovecharte de mi te será muy difícil

- NO! No deseo eso, solo quería preguntarte ¿Qué haces tu con la marca de Uroboro? - dijo indicando su cuello

- Uroboro? - dijo ella tocandoselo - ¿esta marca ¿Tiene algún significado para ti?

- ¡por supuesto que si¡¡¿es que acaso tu...?

- Shh! Sígueme tengo un lugar mas propicio para hablar

La chica tomo la mano de Alfonse Elric y lo jalo hacia a fuera de todos esos edificios, pasando por callejones y callejuelas con prisa; cada vez que el chico de cabello rubio trataba de hablar o preguntaba algo la chica lo callaba. Pronto llegaron a la puerta de un enorme edificio, donde adentro se escuchaba mucho ruido, la chica entro de inmediato, Al se pregunto como hablarían en ese lugar

El lugar era una fabrica de impresión, en aquel momento se imprimían folletos con la cara de Furher y del ejercito Nazi

La chica tomo un gran pedazo de folletos, en cada pliego de papel había 4 folletos, tomo una navaja y se sentó en una gran sala de mesas donde el ruido se aminoraba un poco

- A veces hay que cortarlos, sobre todo cuando las maquinas de corte se descomponen, hoy en si por que les urge este pedido, Toma - la chica le entrego una navaja y un buen pedazo de los carteles que ella se había traído

- ¿Trabajas aquí? - dijo el un poco extrañado

- Si, uno de los tres que tengo, no es el gran trabajo pero es uno de los únicos donde una chica puede trabajar sin riesgo a terminar vendiéndose - la chica cortaba hojas con agilidad, Al hizo lo mismo pero ella le llevaba ventaja

- ¿y tu familia¿No podria sacarte de trabajar?

- No tengo familia - dijo secamente - ni madre o padre o algun hermano, tampoco esposo o novio estoy sola

- lo siento, no lo sabia - dijo apenado Al, se sintió un poco triste por lo menos el tenia a su hermano Ed a su lado

- No tienes por que sentirlo no nos conocemos, no sabes nada de mi, hasta ahora, bueno pero tu me atacaste o casi ¿a que se debe ese modo de presentación? - dijo ella con alegría - significa algo para ti esto? - mostró el tatuaje de la marca de Uroboro

- Si es la marca de oruboro, yo la veía mucho… de donde vengo, pero la poseían los homúnculos

- homúnculos? Raro concepto ¿Qué es? Un grupo extremista o algo así

- no son seres humanos que no son humano - dijo el algo extrañado - quiza no me entiendas ¿pero tu no sabes nada al respecto¿Por qué tienes esa marca?

- ¿esta marca? Esta marca me la hizo Patrick –dijo extrañana jalando el cuella de ssu camisa haciendo mas visibleel tatuaje, para al no cabia duda era la misma marca de uroboro con la que los humunculos nacian

- ¿Quién es patrick? - Pregunto el chico muy interesado

- es lo mas raro… Patrick soy… yo - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

- TU? Pero entonces…- el chico no pudo continuar pues ella lo detuvo

- si mira se que raro suena pero si sabes que es este tatuaje sabes que viene de otro lado donde hay cosas que aquí no son posibles, veras hay una persona mas dentro de mi, una chica Patrick igual que yo pero que no soy yo

Al no dejo de verla de un modo raro, habia oido el relato de Ed años atrás sobre el dia en que paso la puerta y se habia encontrado en este mundo en el cuerpo de alguien mas, pero aquí de repente se presentaba una chica que no solo sabia que habia alguien mas dentro de ella si no que al parecer aquella otra entidad le permitia tener su vida o algo asi, algo que ed no habia dicho. El habia usado el cuerpo del chico sin darle espacio a el.

- lo se, tu mirada lo dice todo, pero no estoy loca!… creí… - dijo algo decepcionada - creí que a lo mejor tu podrías ayudarme o mas bien entenderme

- No no espera - dijo Al algo apenado moviendo las manos de lado a lado (como limpiando ventanas saben a que me refiero) - te creo, mi hermano me conto al respecto, el paso por lo mismo, aunque el era el que estaba en el cuerpo de otra persona

- ¿Cómo es eso posible? - pregunto con duda

- Mira no se los detalles mi hermano sabe mas acerca de esas cosas no soy tan bueno - dijo rascándose la cabeza con pena - por lo que entiendo el asunto es así…

La puerta hizo el clásico sonido de ser abierta, Edward Elric dejo de mirar aquellos documento de cohetes que tenia en la mesa para centrar su atención en la llegada del tercer inquilino de la casa su hermano Al

- ¡lo siento! Me he demorado más de lo debido

- ¿Dónde has estado Al! Son las ocho de la noche ¿Que crees que es seguro estar afuera a esas horas?

- te pido disculpas hermano estuve platicando con una chica en la fabrica de impresión de la calle vecina casi ni estaba lejos

- ¿Una chica? - pregunto extrañado - vaya Al no me había dado cuenta de que las chicas ya te gustaban, claro tienes ya 15 años es fácil

- No, no es eso - dijo alarmado - bu… bu… bueno tampoco puedo decir que no dijo bajando la cabeza sonrojado pero esta chica… bueno… veras ella tiene a uno como nosotros en su interior como tu con el otro Ed

- ¿una chica de nuestro lado?

- S-si eso parece, la chica se llama Patrick, parece ser que tiene desde hace 5 años a otra patrick en su interior como tu hermano

- pero dices que ella es la chica de este lado no?

- si parece ser que han llegado a poder variarse la una a la otra un dia una un dia la otra y ella quisiera hablar con nosotros, mas bien cree que la chica patrick del otro lado debe hablar con nosotros

- ¿Con que motivo? pregunto Ed

- Parece ser que la chica quiere volver al otro lado le he dicho que es imposible pero de todos modos quiere hablar con nosotros

- pero no podemos hacer nada, la puerta esta destruida no creo que haya manera de regresarla

- pero no perdemos nada con hablarle

- cierto es probable que estando ella entre ambos mundos quiere decir que a lo mejor no del todo se destruyo la puerta

- Crees que sea así

- si ,si lo creo dijo escrupulosamente algo nuevo llegaba a su mente


	2. la ishbalana

**NDA: hola! Quería empezar con una nota en este capitulo… he leído últimamente demasiados Yaoi entre Ed&Al debo decir que felicito a todos los escritores están muy buenos, sobretodo el ultimo que leí (mientras este a tu lado) necesita continuación, pero como ven yo soy una romántica "tradicional" no es que no me gusten (los leo que no?) pero aun no me sale siquiera un Lemon jejeje, en si mi historia es mas "inocente" y no se si vaya a tener pareja, por que invente a una chica que bien pueda no entrar en la historia tan bien paro a ver si les gusta **

Alfonse caminaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, fue algo que Edward Elric noto desde el inicio, su hermano no había demostrado tal felicidad desde que había llegado a este lado, salvo el momento aquel que salio de la armadura feliz de haberse quedado con su hermano. Continuamente Ed se imaginaba si Al estaba bien en este lado, era real el hecho de que extrañaba el otro lado, quizá a Winly o a la maestra aunque Ed sabia que ya había muerto, o quizá lo que Alfonse Elric extrañaba era la Alquimia, algo que no podía negar el también extrañaba

- te veo muy feliz - dijo con algo de melancolía el mayor de los hermanos - has pensado que quizá de este modo pudieras regresar al otro lado

Al vio con extrañeza a su hermano mayor, seria que acaso…

- ¿te molesto hermano? - fue su respuesta

- Claro que no Al, no seas tonto - dijo moviendo las manos con rapidez - solo pienso que a lo mejor extrañas mucho a las personas del otro lado, tus vivencias con ellos¿lo extrañas Al, a todos ellos a la alquimia?

- no hermano! - dijo sorprendido - quiero estar contigo, eres el único pariente que me queda - dijo bajando la cabeza - y la persona que mas aprecio, por que contigo he crecido, y por ti soy como soy

- no deberías ponerme en un pedestal tan alto - dijo con una sonrisa - después de todo no podré alcanzarlo con esta altura

Los chicos rieron con alegría

Los chicos dieron la vuelta la esquina, estaba justo ahí la chica de ayer, amarrando los carteles y empacándolos para ser transportados en un camión que estaba cerca, la chica se inclino un poco mas tomando el gran fajo de carteles de los lados tiro de el para cargarlo.

- ¡ESPERA!

Gritaron los hermanos corriendo hacía la chica, esta había soltado el paquete con sorpresa y le había caído en el pie, por lo cual comenzó a quejarse y a tomar su pie para soltarse, y empezaba a dar saltitos aguantar el dolor y tratando de aminorarlo

- lo sentimos - dijo Al acercándose al a chica mientras Ed tomaba el fajo, lo cargaba y lo metia en la camioneta

- fuimos unos imprudentes al sorprenderte así - dijo Ed volviendo con ellos después de poner nos carteles dentro

- No - dijo la chica con una mueca de dolor - lo siento mucho soy muy distraída me agarraron de sorpresa

El gorro (muy parecido al de la vez anterior) pero ahora de un color azul marino se le había resbalado de la cabeza, su cabello se soltó al instante dejando ver su larga cabellera castaña, Ed se quedo un poco estupefacto, lo mismo que Al pues la chica tenia un gran parecido con Trisha su madre, salvo claro con algunos cambios, fue algo que Al no noto el dia anterior, hasta verla ahora con el cabello suelto y sin la sombra superior que el gorro ofrecía al traerlo puesto, pero hasta el mismo tipo de peinado tenia

- ¿puedo servirles de algo? - dijo la chica con alegría

- si, si lo sentimos - dijo Ed al salir de su ensimismamiento - bueno nosotros - volteo a ver a Al para saber por donde ir

- Oh si - dijo el chico también recuperando el sentido de la charla - no se si te acuerdes de mi pero soy Al nos conocimos ayer

- Oh¿El chico del otro lado cierto? - Al asintió - Sinceramente no podría recordarte, pues no fui yo con la que hablaste ayer - dijo con una sonrisa - Patrick Hagk mucho gusto - dijo ofreciéndole la mano a Al, lo cual se le hacia raro por presentarse de nuevo con ella

- Mocho gusto Alfonse Elric y mi hermano Edward Elric - Ed la Saludo con la misma cordialidad

- Asi que ustedes son mis complanetarios - dijo ella con alegría - creí que no vería de nuevo a uno de los míos - se encamino de nuevo a la entrada para tomar un nuevo paquete de carteles que de inmediato los hermanos Elric le quitaron de las manos para ayudarle - que atentos, y bien diganme… ¿como es que llegaron de este lado?

- Es una historia complicada - dijo Al

- Esperábamos que tu nos la contaras primero -dijo Ed perspicaz - después de todo las damas primero ¿no?

- Bueno… este bien… yo… llegue aquí por una transmutación humana

- Lo imagine… trataste de volver a la vida a un ser humano y la puerta te absorbió ¿no es así? tu cuerpo fue desmantelado en la puerta y tu alma la atravesó, llegando como por efecto imán al cuerpo de esta chica Patrick - dijo Ed

- conoces los detalles mejor que yo, - dijo ella con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro - si, en teoría así fue pero yo no transmute vida por el hecho de poder hacerlo… veras como explicarte - dijo conduciéndolos al interior de las fabrica, pues ya habían cargado el camión y debían de seguir con el corte de los carteles

"_yo soy una ishbalana, naci en ihsbal poco antes de comenzada la rebelión, vivía con mis padres y mi hermano. Cuando tenia apenas 3 años, mis padres fueron asesinados frente a mis ojos, fue entonces cuando mi hermano mayor y yo quedamos solos" _

_"como no teníamos ya parientes en Ishbal, decidimos refugiarnos en nuestra casa, en la que vivíamos con nuestros padres. Un día, 2 años después, metieron a un alquimista militar en nuestra casa, parece ser que ahí lo asignaron para que se resguardara y trabajara en una supuesta teoría de amplificación de poder… su nombre era Marco" _

Edward y Al no pudieron esconder su sorpresa, pero la chica no lo noto pues estaba absorta contando su historia.

_"El alquimista Marco, nos encontró a mi y a mi hermano escondidos en el desvan, un dia que el buscaba un buen sitio para continuar con su investigación, pudo habernos matado, o enviado a alguno de esos refugios de ishbalanos, pero sabiendo que horribles eran esos lugares, y que se decía que de ahí no salía nadie con vida, decidió tenernos en nuestra casa junto con el, mi hermano era muy celoso de eso, le tenia mucho coraje a el y a los alquimistas, puesto que ellos habían matado a nuestros padres" _

_"Pero yo era mas pequeña y mas curiosa, algo que me acerco al profesor Marco y sus investigaciones Alquimicas, fue así como empecé a aprender acerca de la Alquimia, sin que mi hermano supiera, aprendí de Marco muchas cosas, incluso la teoría de su agua roja y como debía hacerse algo que me asusto muchísimo y acerca de la transmutación humana, el tenia una gran teoría al respecto, pero siempre me dijo que no debía de hacerse" _

_"Fue Marco quien me puso el nombre de Patrick, había dicho que era malo buscando nombres de chicas, y que como estaba entrando a una ciencia prohibida por los ishbalanos, ya no tenia derecho a mi nombre original" _

_"El profesor Marco se fue poco antes de mi 8vo cumpleaños, algo había pasado que lo dejo turbado. Un dia mi hermano fue a buscar víveres para nosotros… pasaron muchas horas y no regreso así que salí a buscarlo, justo en la puerta de mi casa, mi hermano yacía muerto mi mente se quedo en blanco en ese momento, tome el cuerpo de mi hermano y como pude le metí en la casa, me metí al cuarto que antes era de Marco, donde tenia todos sus apuntes, y en la pared, tenia dibujado el circulo de transmutación humana, sin pensarlo lo use, tratando de regresar a mi hermano a la vida, solo me vía siendo jalada por esas cosas que estaban dentro de la puerta, al segundo siguiente estaba en una habitación extraña, para que debo decir lo demás, había llegado a este mundo al cuerpo de Patrick eso es todo lo que se" _

- No podemos juzgarla hermano, después de todo ella hizo lo mismo que nosotros y casi por la misma razón perdió a su hermano, lo único que le quedaba, quizá desee regresar para ver si pudo revivir a su hermano

- Es casi seguro que ese niño se haya vuelto un homúnculo, ella dijo que era mayor que ella, además había pasado tiempo hasta que lo encontró muerto por lo cual tuvo que transmutar el alma

- y perder un miembro como tu, y con un cuerpo incompleto no pudo transmutar el cuerpo de su hermano… ósea que no termino exitosamente la transmutación y eso debió crear un homúnculo ¿crees que sea otro homúnculo mas a los que conocimos? - pregunto un poco sorprendido

- no lo se Al, pero si es así quiere decir que aun hay homúnculos en nuestro mundo - la pregunta solo le alarmo a Ed

- creo que debemos ayudarla a regresar - dijo al con su típica cara de niño bonito (esa que conocemos y que hace caer la baba¿no me digan que hasta en armadura este chamaco no era un amor?)

- pero tu y yo sabemos que es imposible, la puerta fue destruida no hay manera de regresar a Shambala- dijo con una mirada perdida en el infinito, había algo en todo esto que seguía sin cuadrarle


	3. el extraño cuaderno de cuero

EL EXTRAÑO CUADERNO DE CUERO

La guerra: cierto era que había mermado un poco la vida de la gente de Munich, aun así había oportunidades para darse algunos lujos bien merecidos, las canastas se llenaban de víveres de vez en cuando, cuando la inflación dejaba lugar a un gasto un poco mas sustancial, sin dejar sin alimento el resto de la semana.

Aquel día era justo y merecido aquel gasto, se cumplían dos años desde que los tres chicos habían empezado su viaje y a vivir juntos. Al y Noah estaban en el mercado buscando un bonito platillo que hacer con el dinero que los tres habían guardado pera aquella ocasión; claro también Al tenia un trabajo… mas bien le habían pagado por los dos días cortando y cargando carteles al lado de Patrick, y como Alfonse Elric no era de los chicos que al tener dinero lo gastaban en cerveza lo dio a esta linda causa.

- Bien solo nos faltan los jitomates, la cebolla y la carne - Dijo alegre Noah viendo su pequeña lista

- hilitos de carne¿crees que con esto alcancemos una cantidad decente? - dijo Al mostrando el billete y las tres monedas que le quedaban, cada moneda mas chica que la anterior

- ya veremos como lograr algo bueno

- seria bueno ir al bosque y cazar un venado - dijo Al - nos duraría la carne una semana

- y con su piel haríamos un lindo tapete para la casa - dijo Noah

Ambos chicos rieron, el bosque más cercano se encontraba a casi tres horas de camino, y por si fuera poco no era época de caza.

Los dos chicos se llevaban bien, Noah era muy amable como Roze y Al tenia un carácter igual de noble al de Alfonse Heiderich, aunque cada quien se llevaba bien por ser quienes eran, Noah y Alfonse se habían entendido desde el primer instante. Pronto dejarían el marcado, ya estaban casi en la salida, cuando una mano atrajo la atención de Al

Era una chica de vestido amarillo claro y cabello castaño claro largo, amarrado en media coleta, como la que te haces cuando solo quieres que el cabello no te caiga en la cara, el chico del otro mundo tardo en reconocer a la chica quizás por el cambio tan drástico de la vestimenta, Patrick ya se le acercaba a saludarlo

- Hola Alfonse buenos días - dijo ella llegando a donde el con una gran sonrisa

- Pa… Patrick, apenas te reconocí - dijo recorriéndola con la mirada - te vez muy bien

- ¿tu crees? - dijo ella agachando la cabeza un poco sonrojada - como hoy no trabajo en la imprenta aproveche para verme como chica decente ¡jim! - dijo con una gran sonrisa que contagia al menor de los Elric – y ¿Cómo están ustedes?- dijo viendo a la chica que estaba al lado… cabe hacer notar que vio a la gitana con cierto recelo

- OH Patrick te presento a Noah la chica con la que vivimos mi hermano Edward y yo

- OH? - dijo con un poco de desgana ofreciéndole la mano - hola Noah soy Patrick Sudek

Noah contesto el gesto inmediatamente

- Mucho gusto Patrick – la chica volteo a ver a Al y sonrió - ¿te parece si voy por la carne Al? Y tu te quedas platicando con tu amiga - y lo dejo solo… con la chica

Al se quedo un poco nervioso, no es que fuera la primera vez que se quedara a solas con una chica, pero si la primera vez en que parecía haber sido provocado para ello

- oye ayer mi hermano y yo hablamos con Patrick, es una chica interesante nos contó sobre como llego a este lado

- AH si - dijo Patrick con desgana

- ¿ocurre algo Patrick? - dijo un poco alarmado Al

- No no nada - dijo la chica y volteo a ver de reojo a la chica gitana y después vio a Al otra vez – estaba pensando que estaría bien que un DIA de estos platiquemos ¿no crees?

- Platicar? - dijo el chico con extrañeza - es lo que estamos haciendo ¿no? O-O

- Si… no! Osease para conocernos mejor tu y yo

- U… una cita! - dijo Al algo sorprendido

- pu… pues si mas o menos ¡DIGO SI TE INTERESA CLARO!

- in… yo… este - tartamudeo Alfonse

- Lo se he de ser una chica común para ti, como cualquier otra¡pero me gustaría conocerte Al!

- yo, nononono! Osea si a mi tambien me gustaría - dijo el chico muy apenado volteando al piso

- ¿en serio? - dijo la chica encantada dando la vuelta con rapidez hacia el lado contrario - entonces ¡nos vemos mañana? Ya me tengo que ir Al cuídate

- ¿ella es la chica del otro lado? - pregunto Noah al acercarse de nuevo a Al el chico asintió aun viendo hacia donde la chica se había ido - ¿ella conoce a ED?

- no - dijo Al volteando a verla con incredulidad - bueno… no técnicamente

- Creo de beberían quedarse las cosas así

- ¿quedarse así¡Por que lo dices?... - dijo Al siguiendo a la chica que ya había caminado mas

- te explicare luego Al, creo que es algo delicado - dijo bajando la cabeza

El sonido que se producía al caminar sonaba hueco en el edificio aquel, el caminar era decidido las miradas eran intensas, las ropas crujían con el simple movimiento, un paso y otro hacia arriba, subiendo escaleras arriba. Los escalones, gastados ya sin brillo y el barandal viejo y oxidado, aquel era un edificio viejo y solitario. Pronto llegaron a al puerta y tocaron

- te vez un poco nervioso Al ¿pasa algo?

- no - negó el chico de inmediato aunque su cara roja y sus movimientos bruscos decían lo contrario

- HOLA - dijo la chica - pasen por favor - dijo a los chicos cediéndoles el paso - Me alegra que hayan venido, quizás quiera decir que después de todo me ayudaran aunque sea un poco

Al veía a la chica se le hacia raro todo aquello de tener a Patrick enfrente cuando había concertado una cita, y que ella actuara de forma normal, aunque claro no era la misma chica de ayer

- no sabemos que hacer Patrick – dijo ED viendo a la chica severamente - aunque quisiéramos en este mundo es imposible la alquimia

- Podría no serlo, dices que tu padre descubrió como abrirla

- si tratando de sellar un homúnculo, y le costo la vida - dijo con una total severidad en el rostro

La chica se levanto de improviso y camino hacia un librero, su rostro era triste y solo tomo un libro del mueble que estaba cerca, era un libro pequeño blanco de pasta delgada y desgastada algo grueso. La chica lo puso en el regazo de Edward Elric y este lo tomo, había tenido una vez ese libro en sus manos, era un libro de ciencia fantástica que le había prestado aquella persona que se parecía tanto al furher del otro mundo.

- Lo que yo quiero es exactamente lo contrario ED no quiero ser la causante de una muerte - dijo volviéndose a sentar

- ¡Perdón¿A que te refieres? – dijo Al incrédulo

- según este libro, hay dos mundos uno depende totalmente del otro, la verdad se encuentra entre ambos mundos, moviéndose en proporción en ambos, ninguno de los mundo puede tener la verdad absoluta, por que esta lo destruiría, dos mundos, siempre juntos, pero nunca uno

- pero eso que tiene que ver con matar a otra persona

- la verdad no puede estar en uno solo - repitió su hermano - no se refiere a la verdad en si, solo con respecto a la ciencia y la alquimia, sino también a las personas

- ¿a las personas? - Pregunto Al

- si, no puede haber dos Alfonse, dos Edward, dos Patrick, el equilibrio esta en que uno esta de un lado y otro del otro

- ósea… que por eso ¿por eso murió Alfhonse¿Por qué yo ocuparía su lugar? - dijo Al angustiado

- si, el intercambio equivalente era la vida de Alfhonse por la tuya, al igual que la de ED, tambien seria, mi vida en lugar de la de Patrick -dijo la chica con la mirada baja

- ¿La vida de Patrick? Pero tu cuerpo esta en la puerta - dijo Al bastante alarmado

- se esta reestableciendo – dijo ED - de echo es raro que después de tanto no lo haya hecho aun -dijo volteándola a ver

- si pero creo que es por que no he luchado por volver a mi cuerpo aun, pero no se puede detener lo inevitable, verán. Patrick desde hace unos meses esta sufriendo dolores fuertes en la cabeza, yo los estoy sufriendo, esta enfermando por que mi cuerpo estará listo y vendrá a este mundo, pero para eso necesita el espacio de Patrick vació

- ¡no puede ser! - dijo Al alarmado aun más

- pero lo es, veras la puerta lleva preparando mi lugar desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Como Alfhonse - dijo ED algo sorprendido - cuando le conocí, aun no tenia neumonía, poco a poco empezaron los síntomas, era por que tu vendrías a este mundo, la puerta nos arrebaza - dijo viendo su pantalón pero sus pensamientos estaban mas enfocados hacia lo que estaba pasando – nuestra energía es mas rápida que nosotros, desde que tu tomaste la decisión de devolverme, empezó la carrera de matar a Alfhonse, aunque sea despacio. Por tus propios medios, tú tardarías en encontrar la respuesta lo que Alfhonse tardaría en morir, pero lo de la organización de Thule adelanto las cosas y por eso murió

- soy… causante de su muerte - pregunto Al algo confundido y perdido pues no quería verse cargando una carga de esa magnitud

- no es así Al - dijo Patrick sentándose a su lado lo cual provoco cierto sonrojo en el chico - la puerta no puede permitir la existencia de dos Al en este mundo ni de dos Patrick, la manera de equivaler las cosas es tomando la vida de quien ha permanecido mas tiempo en este mundo como cierto pago extra esta el no poder hacer jamás lo que te trajo aquí

- La alquimia - dijo Al - entonces no hay manera de regresarte, no podemos usar la alquimia

- Hasta cierto punto es la verdad, hasta cierto punto no, tengo una teoría - dijo ella volviéndose a parar y a caminar por la habitación - tenemos a nuestro favor dos cosas, uno conocemos la puerta, dos ustedes tienen la sangre de Shambala

- ¿Perdón? - preguntaron los Elric

-ustedes, poseen la sangre de lo nacidos en Shambala, y recuerdan la puerta, casi podría apostar que eso, puede abrir una pequeña puerta, una pequeña Transmutación

- PERO LA PUERTA FUE DESTRUIDA- Dijo ED parándose y dando vueltas por la habitación – Al y yo la destruimos Patrick, hace dos años, lamentamos no decirte

- Si, y si es así, es posible que tu cuerpo aun reestablecido, no pase a ningún mundo, puesto que la puerta jamás se volverá a abrir - termino Al

- Con lo que te ha dicho ED con lo que has visto en el libro, deberás crees que se puede destruir la puerta de la verdad

- pero es lo que paso - dijo Al

- No, -contesto su hermano - no del todo, lo que ella quiere decir que lo que destruimos solo fue

- una abertura si, la alquimia puede usarse en muchos lados a la vez por lo tanto solo es una abertura, lo que ustedes destruyeron, la prueba infalible de ello es que aun en este mundo, la ciencia de la ciencia sigue creciendo

- La ciencia, es el doble exacto de la alquimia - apunto Al - su energía proviene de la energía de los muertos de nuestros mundos, como la alquimia de los muertos de este

- así es, mientras allá alquimia, habrá ciencia y mientras allá ciencia habrá alquimia – dijo Ed aun así no entiendo del todo tu teoría

- Bueno dijo ella sonriendo volviéndose a parar tomando otro libro del estante de su casa el hecho de decir que tengo una teoría no quiere decir del todo que sea mía, verán: hace mas o menos cuatro años encontré este manuscrito en una casa a la que patrick llego, poco antes de que vivir aquí, el escrito es a mano y… bueno lean y veran el por que de mi atención

- ¡ES UN MANUSCRITO DE ALQUIMIA! dijo Ed al leer el libro que tenia en manos, contenía muchos escritos detallados de alquimia así como círculos de transmutación elaborados con suma precisión este escrito no es tuyo?

- Aunque se alquimia no soy buena creando teorías dijo ella de inmediato llegue aquí por lo tanto no tuve la oportunidad de experimentar y saber mas alquimia, creí que mi destino era morir en un cuerpo no mío, pero al leer esto me doy cuenta de que el estar aquí le costara la vida a mi otro yo (por asi decirlo) y no puedo permitirlo

- A quien se lo robaste pregunto Al con el libro en la mano

- no lo se, Patrcik de repente abandono la casa hogar, empezó a viajar, no sabia a donde iba o que se proponía así que yo solo trataba de no interrumpir en su viaje, cuando llegamos a munich ella se hospedo en al casa de un señor, no le conocí, pero pude deducirlo pronto y entre todas sus cosas se hallaba este libro y al leerlo me lo apropie, a los dos días de estar en esa casa Patrick se volvió a ir y después estaba ya en este apartamento solo me pidió que siguiera con "su" vida y no dejara el trabajo, pero desconozco el propietario del libro

- lo realmente obvio es que fue escrito por alguien de nuestro mundo dijo Al

- Nuestro padre dijo Ed pensativo

- papa! El escribió el libro

- la letra se parece, pero no veo como Patrick pudiera conocerlo, aun viviendo juntos papa era muy reservado, pocas veces dijo algo de sus investigaciones, quizás de haberlas sabido no hubiera ido a conocer como se hacen lo cohetes aunque… muchas mas cosas hubieran cambiado

- hubieras apoyado a la sociedad de thule

- no lo creo pero tampoco apostaría lo contrario

- bueno regresando a lo nuestro dijo ella Al puedes prestarme tu dedo índice

El chico ofreció su dedo siguiendo las indicaciones de la chica que este tomo y pincho sacándole una gota de sangre a lo que el chico hizo un quejido de dolor

- Necesito hagas un circulo de transmutación pequeño, según la teoría, dice que con la sangre correcta, se puede crear cierto circulo de transmutación de no muy grande poder

Alfhonse empezó a crear el círculo de transmutación que había usado por tanto tiempo en su mundo, sin esperar que nada pasara, ya que ya lo había hecho una o dos veces, aunque dibujando el circulo con otro tipo de material,  
por otro lado la chica había ido a otro lado de la habitación a traer un pequeño jarrón roto y ponerlo encima del circulo de transmutación

- Inténtalo ahora dijo la chica parándose al lado del donde el chico se preparaba para la transmutación

Alfhonse puso sus dos manos en el circulo de transmutación sin esperar respuesta, lo cual traía una gran sorpresa al ver que una luz azul salía de las líneas del circulo y con un pequeño bum la jarra rota había cambiado a hacerse una jarra completa otra vez, los ojos del chico Elric se habían iluminado de repente

- entonces la transmutación es posible, al dibujar el circulo con nuestra sangre dijo Ed parándose de inmediato de su asiento bastante sorprendido

- no lo se de verdad, parece ser según el manuscrito, que faltan piezas o ingredientes, no se que mas falta para poder hacer una transmutación tan grande como la que necesitamos para que regrese – dijo la chica voltando la cara a la ventana

- ¡lo haremos! Investigaremos para regresar tu alma a nuestro lado y Patrick no tenga que morir

Edward aprobó lo que su hermano dijo con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, así seria, regresarían a esa chica a su mundo por fin

CONTINUARA…

Capitulo tres y ya viene lo bueno por fin…. Digo por si los anteriores fueron tediosos y raros

Adelantos:

Unos pequeños comentarios hacia la chica Patrick harán que más de uno revele lo que realmente siente

sabremos la verdad de cómo o por que encontró ese tipo de libro la chica de shambala

y que tiene que ver en todo esto patrick?

Ed se siente culpable otra vez por la vida del otro Edward puesto que encontrara alguien contra quien enfrentarse por su perdida


	4. PERO LA VISIÓN OFRECIDA POR LA PUERTA

**PERO LA VISIÓN OFRECIDA POR LA PUERTA ENTREABIERTA, HABÍA ABIERTO MÁS DE UNA HERIDA…**

- me vas a decir o te tendré que obligar

Las sabanas arrugadas por tanto movimiento habían dejado de ser lisas hace mucho tiempo, un no y un si iban y venían, la platica se había prolongado por horas pero nada que convenciera a la chica de soltar el secreto que guardaba en ese momento

-Al deberías de entenderme. Tengo mis razones para no decirte

- si! Tienes celos de que Patrick te quite a mi hermano Ed

- Edward no tiene nada que ver con esto…. - la chica bajo la cabeza pues había mentido - si, si tiene que ver - dijo después de un rato - pero no del modo que piensas, solo siento que no seria bueno para ninguno de los dos, ni para Raina

- Raina… - pregunto interrogante el chico

- ese es el verdadero nombre de Patrick, Patrick Sudek no es su verdadero nombre

- Vaya no lo sabia - dijo extrañado el chico - ¿seguro que no son celos Noah? Digo hasta tiene mejor nombre que tu

Noah volteo a ver cara a cara a Alfhonse Elric, dejando a su espalda la puerta del cuarto, había entablado una conversación parecida muchas veces y al llegar a este punto hacia que Noah se exasperada

- El hecho de que este enamorada de tu hermano no quiere decir en absoluto que este celosa por la chica Patrick

Como las películas que son detenidas en el momento importante, así se podía sentir lo que en esa habitación se suscitaba. Casi como si su nombre le llamase, Edward Elric había entrado en el momento en que Noah hablaba de el. El menor de los Elric veía a su hermano con mirada sorprendida, mientras este con el mismo desconcierto veía a la espalda de la chica gitana, Noah había entendido al instante que había pasado, no necesito tocar a Al o preguntarle, o siquiera voltearse, pues había oído la entrada de ED a la habitación.

Al tomo la almohada que tenia a un lado de sus piernas, la abrazo e hizo la pantomima de un bostezo y se acostó en la cama como si de repente se hubiera quedado profundamente dormido. La escena continuo igual por espacio de un minuto, ningún miembro se movió después de que Alfhonse fingiera dormir y tampoco ninguno dijo alguna palabra. Después Alfhonse volvió a moverse en su cómoda cama y se tallo los ojos fingiendo que estaba despertándose una actuación magnifica para un grandiosos del cine, y casi creíble en aquel momento, siguió con levantarse de la cama y salir de la habitación murmurando algo como que tenia sed y se dirigió a la cocina, Edward Elric y Noah se seguían viendo el uno al otro y no sabían que iban a hacer…

-dime por lo menos que son celos Noah, después de todo dudo que los tengas ya, digo con la conversación de ayer, no creo que allá dudas de que Ed también te quiere

- La conversación de ayer con Edward por mucho no tiene nada que ver con lo de Patrick - la chica tomo su taza de café y se sentó en la silla enfrente de Al - Al, hagamos esto - dijo viéndolo un poco abatida - trata de que Raina y Edward no se conozcan y yo te lo contare todo el DIA de hoy en la noche va?

- Esta bien - dijo Al ya un poco mas alegre por haber convencido a la chica - bueno me voy - dijo levantándose

- ¿no es algo temprano para llegar a tu cita?

- Podría decirse - dijo el chico tomando su saco, estaba bastante nervioso - pero con las prisas Patrick y yo no quedamos en una hora para vernos, así que iré a verla a su casa para recogerla

- Esta bien – dijo ella levantándose nuevamente y volviendo al fregadero a lavar los trastes que ambos habían usado en ese pequeño rato

Noah había encontrado su hogar, después de tanto buscarlo había encontrado a donde pertenecía, todo gracias a los hermanos Elric, en especial a Edward que era al que mas quería de ambos.

Alfhonse había tomado un camino distinto al que estaba acostumbrado a seguir, mismo en el cual había conocido a Patrick, o así fue hasta que ella lo desvió un poco.

Aquel camino que había tomado, tenia su propio propósito, pues podría ver a Grecia y al oficial Hudges que ahora eran marido y mujer, pues después de la revuelta, el oficial Maes, se había sincerado con la mujer y poco tiempo después le había pedido matrimonio. Tal y como el mismo Edward Elric y Alfhonse había esperado, este matrimonio empezaba de la mejor manera, aunque esperaban que no terminara igual a los Hudges del otro mundo.

- Buenos días Alfhonse!– saludo Grecia desde la florería al ver al chico acercarse

- Señora Hudges! - saludo el chico acercándose a saludarla

- No me digas así Al me apenas, hace mucho que no te veía por aquí - dijo ella en tono de reproche - Nos has olvidado cierto!

- No, No señora Grecia - Empezo a disculparse Alfhonse apenado, tanto el como Ed habían acordado tener una relación no tan cercana con lo Hudges, puesto que se preocupaban que con su intervención pudiera ocurrir algo parecido a lo ocurrido en su mundo

- vaya! cada que te veo es como si viera a Alfhonse de nuevo, es increíble el grado en el que se parecen, si no fuera por que conocí a Al por una parte y a Ed por otra, juraría que eres su hermano gemelo o algo asi, ahora veo por que Edward quería tanto al chico Hiederich.

Poco tiempo después de la platica Alfhonse siguió su camino, un poco mas feliz que antes, pues Grecia Hudges le había comentado que en ese momento estaba esperando un hijo del oficial Maes, Al pensó que quizás sea la pequeña Elissia la que vendría a este mundo.

Y como si las mentes humanas estuvieran unidas en algún punto siempre, Patrick Sudek o Raina caminaba en aquel momento hacia la casa de Alfhonse Elric, pues no habían acordado donde verse o a que hora así que esperando encontrarlo en su casa o de camino salio mas temprano de lo que le parecía justo para que el chico estuviera listo, Patrick conocía la casa del chico pues estaba curiosamente cerca de la suya pero jamás se habían topado ni a el o a la chica Noah que el le había presentado. Llego a la puerta de la casa de los chicos y toco con fuerza, pues esta era una enorme puerta de acero. Por un rato no calculado no pareció que hubiera nadie en casa, Patrick se sintió un poco decepcionada en aquel momento, hasta que oyo de adentro una voz que le pedía esperara.

La puerta abrió de par en par, revelando al único inquilino de la casa, Edgard Elric que salía de su cuarto en aquel momento, acababa de tomar un baño y se alistaba para salir de nuevo al trabajo de coheteria, pero el tocar de la puerta lo habia tomado sobre aviso sobre aquel que quería saber de alguien que vivía en esa casa.

Y Así como el día anterior, la escena se había vuelto a detener, la chica había dibujado una sonrisa inmediata en su rostro pues había empezado a vislumbrara las posibilidad de que Alfhonse Elric si hubiera salido de su casa y en el camino sin darse cuenta se habían cruzado. Pero la visión ofrecida por la puerta entreabierta, había abierto más de una herida…

- Ed? - Los ojos de la chica se habían llenado de lágrimas y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar

- Patrick - contesto el con una sonrisa disimulada -Al…

El calor de un cuerpo, el tacto de los miembros, el temblor de la emoción y la humedad de los ojos. Un sollozo ahogado y un quejido no contenidos, los ojos abiertos mas allá de lo posible, dos ojos cerrados tratando de no dejar mas lagrimas correr.

- como es que estas aquí! - decía entre gritos y sollozos Patrick - por que me has dejado sin familia y sin inmutarte - se separo la chica para ver al chico - dime Edward, ¿por que no has vuelto a mi!

- Pe… pero Patrick….

- No, no importa… - dijo ella - me sentía perdida sin ti, sentía que cargaba un nombre sin ser mío Edward - lo volvió a ver, mientras que su rostro completamente lleno de lagrimas, sus ojos lo veían esperanzados, su rostro se veía rojo - el señor Hohemhiem dijo que habías muerto, el dijo, que un zeppelín te había caído encima… ¿como es que has salid vivo? ¿ED? - lo volvió a abrazar

El shock de su Edward al oír el nombre de su padre fue del todo comprensible puesto que el nombre hohemhiem no era del todo común, ni en este si en su mundo

- ¡¡Patrick! - El chico la separo de repente para verla a los ojos y saber que demonios quería decir todo eso

- No eres Ed - afirmo la chica al verlo de nuevo - tus ojos - dijo acercando la mano al rostro del chico - tus ojos no son tranquilos, tus ojos son de alguien que no conoce los limites de lo posible y lo imposible, ademas tus ojos han visto demasiadas atrocidades - dijo recorriéndolo una y otra vez - no eres mi Ed… no eres mi Hermano - la chica se deslizo de repente hasta el suelo, los ojos de la chica estaban fijo en la nada - Claro Al… tu eres Ed el hermano de Alfhonse alguien venido del otro lado - y con un dedo tomo el pequeño tatuaje de uroboro que la otra chica le había puesto en el cuello

- ¡¡¡Patrick… hermano!

Alfhonse había dado la vuelta a la esquina justo en aquel momento y veía a la chica y a su hermano, uno frente al otro, uno a los pies del otro, peor no podía entender que pasaba puesto que la chica estaba llorando. Y justo en el extremo contrario, cerca de Ed y Patrick, estaba Noah, su mirada era de pena y dolor al ver lo que ahí estaba pasando

CONTINUARA….

Capitulo 4 terminado…. ¿emocionante? Eso espero y viene la parte donde se explica la vida de Patrick

Adelantos: Raina (Patrick) una chica hija de una familia de 4 personas… la hermana menor… madre enferma… hermano lejos… padre muerto… similitudes que no pueden quedarse flotando en una historia que empieza en Mauer… cerca de Hiedelberg Alemania

Debo pedir disculpas, puesto que sin querer siempre que meto personajes nuevos a la historia me encuentro con que los pongo muy bien parados, pero espero les guste aun así

REWIEWS… DOUZO, PLEASE, POR FIS! SI LO LEES DILO!


	5. 13 DE OCTUBRE

Nota: aclaraciones de este capitulo:

Cambiare un poco las cosas con respecto al anime, puede que quede algo distinto… o bastante por que así me conviene un poquito mas a mi

Usare de este modo la letra espero me entiendan

"**_hola":_ **la carta que se escriben entre Patrick y su hermano

_Hola: _lo que dice la misma Raina(Patrick) pero será sin las comillas al inicio

Hola: el texto normal del fan fic, la conversación en tiempo actual tiene la misma constitución de antes

_**Hola**: _texto del pasado

**Hola: **el texto del pasado en el mundo de los Elric

13 DE OCTUBRE

_Mi hermano y yo vivíamos con mis padres, en un pequeño pueblo de Alemania, llamado Mauer, vivíamos en una pequeña casa. A la orilla del camino principal, pero casi a la salida del mismo, por lo tanto era la última casa del pueblo. Desde que recuerdo, mi hermano cuidaba de mi, aun cuando nos peleábamos, siempre estábamos juntos, a pesar de ser un niño y una niña, aunque debo de confesar que tener un niño como hermano mayor, varias veces parecía mas un niño que una niña - _la muchacha rió_ - mi padre y mi madre, con frecuencia eran las personas mas felices del mundo, y a menudo esa alegría contagiaba a nuestra familia por lo menos, hasta que mi padre fue a la guerra, cuando yo tenia apenas un año, poco recuerdo de el realmente._

_-mira mama! - gritaba la niña acercándose a la casa. Su madre se encontraba tendiendo la ropa en aquel momento - Edward y yo hemos construido una casa en aquel árbol - dijo señalando la construcción que solo se había limitado a ser una pila de maderas con algunos clavos mal puestos_

_- La hemos hecho nosotros solos - dijo Edward_

_- Edward hizo mas - dijo la niña - el puso el techo aun cuando pudo caer_

_- es una hermosa casa - dijo la madre orgullosa - a su padre le hubiera gustado verla _

_**Mi hermano le tuvo cierto recelo a papa por que aun en la guerra nunca nos escribió no sabíamos nada de el.**_

**- Mira mama lo que hemos hecho - decía alegre Al enseñando la figurilla de acero que había hecho con su hermano - aunque Ed lo ha hecho mejor - dijo con cara de tristeza **

**- Ustedes son fabulosos, su padre estaría orgulloso **

**ED miraba con recelo a su madre y le arrebataba la figurilla a su hermano de las manos y corría al lado contrario**

**- ¡vamos Al!**

_**El pequeño bajo la mirara con disgusto y de repente tomo la mano de su hermana jalándola para ir a jugar a la casa recién construida, dejando a su madre desconcertada **_

_**- Hermano a donde me llevas - dijo ella un poco desconcertada **_

_**- Vamos Raina aun debemos pintarla**_

_Creo que parte de ese rencor venia a que en la casa cerca de la nuestra donde vivía Mindy una niña con la que nosotros jugábamos sus padres mantuvieron contacto con ella, pues también estaban en la guerra, eran doctores, pero murieron un año después de eso._

**- ¡¡Mis padres han muerto Ed que no lo entiendes jamás regresaran! - lloraba desconsolada la pequeña Winry**

_Y aunque nuestro pueblo era tranquilo, cuando tenía mi hermano diez años y yo ocho ocurrió una desgracia _

_**- Hermano es tarde deberíamos de ir a casa -dijo la niña tratando de cubrir su frió con sus pequeñas manos **_

_**- solo un pescado mas Raina mama estará contenta con tanta comida**_

_**- pero tengo frió y mama debe estar preocupada **_

_**- ¡¡¡RAINA, EDWARD! - llego una niña de cabellos rubios y ojos azules corriendo hacia ellos **_

_Fue Minly la que nos fue a decir tan horrible noticia _

La chica tomo de su cuello un pequeño camafeo, los hermanos se lo habían visto con anterioridad era un pequeño dije de oro con una hermosa filigrana en la cubierta que formaba una pequeña flor, la chica lo abrió y se lo mostró a los chicos

Ed fue el primero en verlo y su sorpresa por segunda vez no se hizo esperar

_-_** tenemos todos los elementos necesarios decía Ed con una sonrisa los componentes químicos de un cuerpo adulto **

**- Que tal si no funciona hermano **

**- funcionara ya veras…**

_Mi madre había muerto, una bomba por error había caído en nuestra casa haciéndola pedazos, mama estaba adentro no creo que haya sentido algo por ello, lo realmente desconcertante fue que no se encontró un cuerpo, sino solo elementos químicos o eso dijo la policía._

Al había visto la foto y por poco la deja caer. Era una foto de tres personas, una hermosa mujer de no mas treinta años coronaba la foto tenia los ojos café oscuro y cabellos castaño claro agarrados en una coleta baja, lucia un mandil que apenas se le veía y un vestido rosa. Ella tomaba a dos niños, poniendo su mano derecha en la cabeza del mayor de ellos. Era un niño de ojos dorados y cabellos del mismo color sonreía igual que su madre lucia una típica vestimenta de niño de aquellos años. Y con el otro brazo la mujer abrazaba a una niña con un hermoso vestido de tela escocesa, de cabellos castaño un poco más claro que el de su madre y del mismo largo y ojos azul índigo, la verdad solo por esa pequeña diferencia se distinguía de ella. Por eso y por la edad. Aquella niña quedaba claro era Patrick.

Aquella foto la habían visto muchísimas veces era la foto que mas caracterizaba su familia, dos hermanos y su madre, aquella época donde los tres eran felices y poco antes de ya no serlo mas.

Aunque tenia sus claras diferencias, como el que Alfhonse Elric o el otro Al no formaran parte de ella, o las vestimentas.

_La señora Rossbell nuestra vecina y abuela de Mindy nos acogió a nosotros después de eso. La verdad aquella casa se había quedado muy silenciosa la señora Pinako no tenia mucho que ofrecernos y hubo una veces en que Edward tuvo que ir a trabajar._

_Un día Edward no pudo aguantar que la casa tuviera tantas decadencias…_

_**- Hermano ¿A dónde vas? - dijo Raina parada en el umbral de la puerta, se había levantado de la cama al notar la ausencia de su hermano **_

_**- ¡Raina! ¿Que haces levantada, regresa a la cama ahora - dijo imperativo **_

_**- ¿te vas de la casa? - dijo señalando sus cosas**_

_**- voy a Londres a buscar trabajo - dijo con un poco de disgusto al admitir lo que le preguntaba su hermana - se que ahí las cosas no están tan mal ahí la guerra no ha afectado tanto, no puedo permitir que la tía pinako nos siga manteniendo, debo proteger a esta familia, como mi padre no lo hizo con la nuestra - lo ultimo lo dijo entre dientes **_

_**- Entonces voy contigo - dijo Raina a punto de entrar a la casa **_

_**- No tú te quedas - dijo su hermano tratando de detenerla con su voz dominante**_

_**- Estas mal, tu no te quieres quedar por que te sientes intruso, yo también y no me separare de ti **_

_**- Raina yo debo protegerte - dijo su hermano tomándola de los hombros**_

_**- ¿Y como pretendes protegerme estando lejos? - dijo ella con ojos llorosos - Además tu eres lo ultimo que me queda de nuestra familia no lo separes por favor - empezó a llorar en su pecho - Por favor Ed llevadme contigo **_

_A pesar de que mi hermano no veía para bien que fuera con el permitió que lo hiciera, tuvimos que viajar por cuatro días, dormíamos debajo de puentes y teníamos que correr de las personas que trataran de hacernos daño, mi hermano tenia 12 entonces y yo 10, un dia de esos, mi ropa no me quedaba ya, habíamos trabajado, o a veces yo trabajaba por que como era niña, no me permitían hacer trabajos pesados. _

_**- Es poco dinero dijo Edward contando las monedas tengo que ver como conseguir mas volteaba al techo tratando de pensar alguna manera de hacerlo **_

_**- no hables tan fuerte, recuerda que aunque la casa esta abandonada podrían sospechar, tengo una idea dijo ella tomando las ropas de su hermano desde ahora me vestiré de niño y trabajare como tu en trabajos duros **_

_**- claro que no, ya consentí con traerte, la tia Pinako debe estar furiosa, no podemos hacer tal cosa **_

_**- prénsalo, de ese modo no solo aseguramos mas dinero para nosotros y la tía dijo inclinándose también logramos que los hombres esos no se me queden viendo tan feo **_

_**- si tienes razón dijo el niño pensando las cosas, se levantaba y ponía un sombrero café oscuro en la cabeza, recogía con cuidado la larga cabellera de la niña desde ahora eres mi hermano menor…**_

- ¡tu hermano jamas se dio cuenta de Patrick? pregunto curioso Al

- Solo al principio pero creo que creyó que estaba jugando, afortunadamente, Patrick es muy buena chica por que también quiso a mi hermano siempre creí que a lo mejor nuestros hermanos se parecían, pero después de hoy dijo viendo a Ed con nostalgia no habrá nadie que se parezca a mi hermano tanto como tu

_Desde entonces fui Patrick, los trabajos obviamente eran mucho mas pesados, pero estaba con mi hermano todo el tiempo y entendía muchas cosas con el, siempre éramos los dos, nunca estábamos separados, Hasta un día en que una vecina del lugar donde nos escondíamos, se fijo que había en esa casa un niño solo, si, nos confundió a mi hermano y a mi con un solo niño, aquel día yo me había quedado por una gripe muy fuere que tenia Ed había ido a trabajar y después de eso buscaría una medicina para mi pero ya no me encontró, yo había sido llevada a un orfanato, estaba asustada y no sabia que hacer, hasta después de la segunda semana en aquel lugar. Mi hermano había sobornado a una cocinera y había logrado comunicarse conmigo._

La niña se encontraba pegada a ala reja con la vestimenta del orfanato, que por mucho parecía mas el atuendo de una cárcel, su hermano estaba del otro lado de la reja vestido con unas ropas ya muy usadas, los dos estaban sonrientes, por verse de nuevo, pero tristes en el fondo por no estar juntos

_**- esta señora esta loca dijo el niño detrás de la reja me ha cobrado una fortuna por verte, debemos ver como puedes escapar de aquí **_

_**- La he pensado hermano, debes buscar a papa **_

_**- ¡¡¡estas loca! Jamás haré eso dijo el chico bastante alarmado **_

_**- Es la única manera con papa con nosotros, podríamos tener de nuevo a nuestra familia ¡¡HERMANO DEBES BUSCARLO!**_

_**- no lo haré, como es que eres niña **_

_**- Hermano quiero una casa dijo ella como la que teníamos con nuestra madre y con nuestro padre **_

_**- Tú ni siquiera recuerdas a papa **_

_**- pero recuerdo tus relatos y se que éramos felices **_

_**- Lo buscare pero no prometo nada dijo el niño con aire derrotado **_

"_**Patrick, sigo en la cuidad de Londres, esperando que por aquí se tenga una noticia de papa, aunque veo difícil esto, creo volveré a Alemania a buscarlo, ¿ves lo que ocasionan tus caprichitos, no se si podré encontrar a nuestro padre?"**_

_Edward había logrado sobornar al a misma cocinera, para que me permitiera recibir las cartas de mi hermano, se por ello que mi hermano había viajado de nuevo a Alemania y que había ido a la milicia para saber sobre papa _

_**- ¡¡¡COMO QUE ESTA MUERTO! gritaba el niño casi desconsolado**_

_**- el oficial Richard Sudek murió en campo de batalla hace casi 3 años **_

_**- poco antes de la muerte de mama dijo el chico en susurro**_

_**- se mando una carta a la familia, pero según registros fue destruida en esas fechas **_

_**- cierto dijo el chico con la mirada perdida mi madre estaba muy triste poco antes de su muerte, ¿habrá sabido que papa había muerto? al menos a lo mejor murió pensando que al fin estarían juntos **_

_Me mando una carta avisándome de lo de papa yo me sentí muy triste entonces, por que ahora veía que los únicos que quedamos fue mi hermano y yo. El fue de nuevo a la casa de la tía pinako, tenía casi 15 años en aquel entonces, solo saludo, y recibió regaños de pinako y Mindy sobre nuestro escape. _

_Pero Ed no se quedo mucho tiempo, volvió a Inglaterra por mi, después de la muerte de nuestro padre era lo único que a el le importaba _

Las granadas sonaban bastantes cerca del cuerpo del chico, corría lo mas rápido que podía por la calle principal, apenas había llegado a Inglaterra el día anterior, y lo único que buscaba era ver si su hermana estaba a salvo, corria sin descanso por las calzadas de Inglaterra, diez, veinte metros, esquivando balas pasando a lado de soldados y a veces cadáveres, su mirada estaba perdida tratando de no distraerse y llegar hasta el orfanato…

De pronto un estruendo sonó demasiado cerca de el, había caído, con un peso encima, no habia logrado contener su caida y poder caer solo con sus codos, con un golpe en la cabeza, perdio el senmtido por unos instantes. Después de eso Edward se daba cuenta de estar siendo levantado llevado corriendo por alquien mas hacia oreo lado de la cuidad lejor del orfanato

_**- Hey! Espere debo ir al orfanato de santa maria ¡¡¡¡¡DEJEME BAJAR!**_

_**- El orfanato santa maria, el que esta al final de la calle principal dijo el señor que lo cargaba fue bombardeado ayer, los chicos fueron evacuados a otro internado **_

_**- ¡¡¡BOMBARDEADO! El chico estaba estupefacto, no tenia idea de aquello, y ahora menos que nunca sabia si su hermana seguia con vida **_

Las lagrimas de Edward corrían ya por sus mejillas, creía que otra vez había llegado tarde, como con su madre, la angustia no lo dejo y aun sin conocerlo abrazo al tipo que lo llevaba en brazos llorando

_**- no deberías preocuparte tanto, según se evacuaron hace semanas el orfanato, o al menos eso oí hace un rato dijo el hombre sin dejar de correr **_

_**- mi hermana esta ahí no se si este con vida ya dijo el entre sollozos **_

_**- este lugar es un holocausto ni de donde yo vengo las cosas están así, y créeme ishbal podría ser un ejemplo **_

"_**hermana, creo que ha ocurrido un milagro, hace unos días conocí a un hombre..."**_

Edward hizo un esfuerzo para separarse del tipo, el señor lo entendió de inmediato y bajo al chico a nivel de piso, Edward bajo la cabeza, se sentía un poco perdido, aun teniendo la esperanza de que su hermana se encontrara a salvo no dejaba de pensar en que ya no sabría donde buscarla

Había un desconcierto en la mirada de aquel hombre, algo que Edward no había advertido, estaba haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, y pronto le agradecería al hombre sus atenciones

_**- Este mundo sin lugar a dudas es raro, no reconocí tu voz hasta ahora dijo el señor**_

_**- ¡¡¡Papá! **_

El chico había quedado estupefacto, enfrente de el se encontraba el único hombre que tanto había buscado, para recuperar a su familia, su padre, con el peinado descuidado de su cabello rubio dorado como el suyo y esa sonrisa de despreocupación que siempre tenia pero que hacia en aquel lugar, cuando se supone que estaba en batalla

_**- ¡que demonios haces aquí, se supone que deberías de haber muerto en batalla **_

_**- ¿muerto? dijo el hombre eso sin duda es lo que Edward querría, hay que verte para saber que tu no eres mi hijo Edward **_

_**- ¡¡¡¡COMO QUE NO SOY TU HIJO EDWARD! Dijo el chico golpeándolo **_

_**- aunque golpeas igual dijo el hombre en el piso con una mueca de sonrisa **_

"_**su nombre es Hohenhiem de la luz..."**_

_**CONTINUARA **_

_**SI LO SE ME TARDE Y MUCHO, BUENO ES QUE ME TRAVE UN POQUITIN CON ESTE CAPITULO... QUE DE POR SI NO ESTA TERMINADO... PERO SE ESTABA TORNANDO MUY LARGO ASI QUE LO DIVIDI... ESPERO LES GUSTE **_


	6. CUANDO TE VEA DE NUEVO

_**- Este mundo sin lugar a dudas es raro, no reconocí tu voz hasta ahora - dijo el señor**_

_**- ¡¡¡Papá!!! **_

El chico había quedado estupefacto, enfrente de el se encontraba el único hombre que tanto había buscado, para recuperar a su familia, su padre, con el peinado descuidado de su cabello rubio dorado como el suyo y esa sonrisa de despreocupación que siempre tenia pero ¿que hacia en aquel lugar? cuando se supone que estaba en batalla

_**- ¡que demonios haces aquí, se supone que deberías de haber muerto en batalla **_

_**- ¿muerto? - dijo el hombre - eso sin duda es lo que Edward querría, hay que verte para saber que tu no eres mi hijo Edward **_

_**- ¡¡¡¡COMO QUE NO SOY TU HIJO EDWARD!!! - Dijo el chico golpeándolo **_

_**- aunque golpeas igual - dijo el hombre en el piso con una mueca de sonrisa **_

"_**su nombre es Hohenhiem de la luz..."**_

_**-disculpa - dijo el hombre sentándose - me imagino tu desconcierto, pensaras que soy tu padre, pero mi hijo se llama Edward Elric y tu eres...**_

_**- Edward Sudek pe... pero tu te pareces **_

_**- lo se, tu también te pareces mucho a mi Ed, pero el seguiría golpeándome - dijo sonriendo - por otro lado, tu has dicho tener una hermana, en cambio yo solo he tenido hijos, Edward y Alfhonse **_

"_**El parecido de este hombre con nuestro padre es sorprendente, tiene la misma voz y el mismo peinado, gestos, rostro, y hasta forma de caminar pero singularmente el no es nuestro padre" **_

_**- estoy confundido - dijo el chico. Habían entrado a las ruinas del orfanato al día siguiente, y ahí estaban buscando un modo de protegerse por ahora **_

_**- lo imagino igual que yo, es raro ver que Edward me trate tan bien de repente **_

_**- ¿por que habría de odiarlo?, acaso también los abandono **_

_**- vaya ni por ser otro, yo la cosa cambia - dijo hohemhiem tomando su cabeza - pero supongo tu padre al igual que yo tiene una buena excusa **_

_**- fue a la guerra, y murió en la guerra - dijo cabizbajo el chico viendo el suelo **_

_**- mejor que el mío es, el mío es mas egoísta, no quería lastimar a mi esposa con mi presencia maldita - dijo hehenhiem pensativo - mira Edward, hay pecados que se pagan con la vida feliz que consigues **_

_**- pecados¿vida feliz? **_

_**- Tratando de revivir a un muerto, sacrifique mi felicidad, y hasta mi propia autonomía, pero que te parece si descansamos, hay que buscar el orfanato donde esta tu hermana**_

"_**Hohenhiem es amable, ahora estamos viviendo justos, dice que le agrada que su hijo Ed lo trate bien, me ve como un hijo, le he preguntado que si te podría ver a ti también así"**_

_**- supongo que es imposible volver - dijo el como respuesta cerrando un libro grueso de pasta de cuero en el que escribía; las ultimas líneas decían "la transferencia de cuerpo y alma están completas, aquí no existe la alquimia, es imposible volver" - supongo que recuperar hasta cierto punto a mi familia no me parece tan mala idea - dijo sonriendo**_

"_**Ahora Edward Elric es mi nombre y ha prometido adoptarte también a ti como Raina Elric"**_

Los chicos oían atentos el relato de la chica, ninguno había interrumpido ni una sola vez. Noah ya sabia todo aquello y por ellos permanecía sentada sin decir nada, puesto que al tocar a la chica hace dos días, sabia que pasaría se ella y Ed se conocían

- Así que papá conoció al ED de este lado, ahora podemos comprender por que nuestro padre fue a buscarte a ti ese día, fue a buscar a Ed - dijo Al

- Buscarte ¿qué día? - pregunto Raina un poco confundida al oír estas palabras

Ed se mantenía estático en el sillón, apretaba con sus manos su pantalones, de haber tenido sensación en el brazo derecho, habría sentido sin duda como enrojecía por el esfuerzo, como lo hacia su brazo izquierdo, era la primera vez que se enfrentaba tanto al recuerdo de Ed, y no sabia como la explicaría a Patrick el como tomo la vida de su hermano

- por que no sigues con tu relato - dijo Noah hablando por primera vez, sabia lo que sentía ED en este momento o al menos lo imaginaba muy bien, por que igual sabia como habían sucedido las cosas.

_No se mucho después de eso, que paso, mi hermano me escribia dandome animos para creer que nuestra familia volveria, yo no conocia aun al señor Hohemhiem de la luz, no fue much tiempo en si, hasta un dia como cualquier otro, mi hermano consiguió que le dejaran verme un rato, con el pretexto de que me presentaria al señor Hohenhiem._

_**-ella es Raina Sudek - dijo la directora del nuevo orfanato donde se encontraban aquella vez, venia seguida de dos personas - Raina es una buena niña, aunque tiene la extraña costumbre de vestirse de hombre **_

_fue muy extraña aquella situación, mi hermano venia enfrente del señor Hohemhiem, estuve apunto de correr a su lado, pero el me detuvo con la mirada, el señor Hohemhiem atendia a la directora, por lo cual no podia verle el rostro, hasta que se menciono mi mania de vestirme de hombre. El señor Hohemhiem se parecia a mi padre, en las pocas fotos que alcance a ver de el de niña, habia notado el enorme pareceido de ambos y verlo con Edward era como una nueva foto _dijo viendo al techo _una foto de mi nueva familia, de mi familia creada de nuevo _

_**- hola Raina - **_dijo el señor Hohemhiem

_Recuerdo su mirada, el mundo tambien se le habia congelado a aquel hombre, el tambien vio en mi un pasdo devuelto, me parecia a su esposa… mi madre, mi madre y su esposa, eran iguales, como el y mi padre, como tu y mi hermano _dijo viendo a Ed

_No vi mucho después de eso a mi hermano, solo una vez mas… me decia que los tramites casi estaban listos - _rasco su cuello, pensando como seguir - _los dias… las semanas pasaron, mi hermano, no volvió… JAMAS…_

**- QUE ES ESTE LUGAR… DONDE ESTOY… PERO QUE ESTA PASANDO - **Edward se veia al espejo, veia su imagen reflejada, pero con alguno cambios, sobretodo veia sorprendido su brazo derecho, completamente restaurado sin motivo aparente

- _**EDWARD!! QUE HACES, ESTAN ATACANDO DEBEMOS IRNOS**_

_El señor Hohemhiem, me conto - _dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos - _que el ataque comenzó en la noche y que el fue en busca de mi hermano… comento que fue difícil para el al principio_

**- PERO QUE PASA ANCIANO…? QUE LUGAR ES ESTE? DONDE ESTAN DANTE Y LOS HOMUNCULOS?**

**- **_**PERO QUE… - **_se acerco al chico - _**transmutación¿esa palabra significa algo para ti? **_

_**- **_**por supuesto que si… pero que esta pasando?**

Ahora Edward comprendía muchas cosas, comprendía como es que Hohemhiem conocía al otro Ed y el por que fue en su ayuda ese día, las dudas se disipaban, y de repente la culpa, no solo había usado la vida de Edward para regresar a su lado, si no que ademas le habia robado su unico pariente a una chica que ahora conocía

_- No se bien como es que pasaron las cosas, solo se que por alguna razon, Hohemhiem y mi hermano se alejaron de la ciudad, el me ofrecio muchas disculpas por eso, no se por que pero me pedia perdon por haberlo alejado de la cuidad, se veia culpable, mas que como si solo lo hubiera alejado de algun lugar seguro… aunque en los ataques no hay ninguno, se veia como… si el lo hubiese matado… Un zeppelín le cayo ensima, -_ empezo a llorar copiosamente - _no se si murio enseguida… no se si penso en mi… no se si sufrio… solo se…. Que murio - _ocultaba su cara entre sus manos y sollosaba una y otra vez se oia desesperación en su llanto

edward tenia a su vez la cara oculta entre las capas de su cabello oro apretaba los dientes, y contenia la repiracion hasta que fuera posible…

-recuerdo la sensación… - dijo Ed todo paso demasiado rápido como para detenerlo - volteo a ver a Raina que no entendia del todo mi padre me habia pedido que volviera… que buscara el pedazo de la puerta que habia en mi, y volviera a casa… yo estaba muy desconcertado… - raina se habia acercado instintivamente a el con todas las cosas que el habia dicho - … con el trozo de esperanza que me quito haciendome creer que no podria regresarle su cuerpo a mi hermano…. - bajo de nuevo la mirada - Lo segui hasta el coche esperando respuestas, pero cuendo este se alejo…y le segui con la mirada… senti el calor abrazador de la llamas rodeandome… después un peso enorme cayendo de golpe en mi cuerpo…. respiro fuertemente y volteo de nuevo a ver a Raina cuando cruce la puerta oi a tu hermano gruitandome desde adentro…. Pidiendo su cuerpo de vuelta…. No entendia nada… después de volver en conciencia…. Puedo decir que los dos volvimos, estabamos los dos… sentia su desesperación y su angustia al estar tan rodeados de las llamas y de fierros estaba muy angustiado, pensaba en su hermana…. De hecho, por un rato crei que era yo el que pensaba en Al, pero sus pensamientos estaban llenos de desesperanza, el pensaba en su hermana… yo en que podia salir de ahí sin problemas usando la Alquimia, ingenuos ambos… no te puedo decir que sintio después… senti que nos separamos pero te aseguro que fuiste lo ultimo en su cabeza… lo demas solo el lo sabe.

- ¿tu estabas ahí? - dijo Raina llena de lagrimas - ¿llegaste al cuerpo de mi hermano¿lo usaste?… ¿en sus ultimos instantes?

- si… - dijo el - no era mi intencion Raina… no lo planee, en ese instante Al y yo estabamos en peligro en nuestro lado… me mandaron a este lado encontra de mi voluntad… por otro lado… - Edward se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a Raina, incandose a su lado y tomando sus manos - en ningun momento era mi intencion robarte a tu hermano…. Ni siquiera era mi intencion vivir una vez que transmute mi propio cuerpo para regresar a Al a la vida, me habia sacrificado para cumplir la promesa que le hice hace casi 8 años… no se como pedirte que me perdones Raina… disculpame por robarte a tu hermano… disculpame por tomar su lugar en este mundo

Raina se quedo un momento sin saber que decir, volteo la cabeza y respiro

- Lo se… se que no fue tu intención… - se sento - dos dias después…. El seños hohemhiem logro que me dejaran salir del orfanato un momento…. Para ir al funeral de mi hermano derramo unas lágrimas

- _**las guerras son horribles - **__**decia el clerigo - es muy triste ver tantas vidas segadas por una lucha sin sentido, es en este momento en que debemos unirnos hermanos…. Y conseguir vivir unidos como lo que somos… hermanos **_

Vestida de negro y un pequeño maletin colgado del hombro… donde sin saber guardaba un libro recien robado de la casa de Hohehiem… Raina bajaba la cabeza, no podia levantarla… la misa habia terminado y su hermano se haboia ido…. Se lo habian quitato… Raina no podia dejar de pensar en la sonrisa de su hermano… y cada vez que lo hacia parecia que se hacia mas difícil verla y otra persona se la quitaba. La gente que tambien habia perdido a su familia se empezaban a retirar… Raina volteo… haca el señor Hohemhiem que la veia con mucha tristeza.

-_**se que sera algo difícil de entender para ambos - dijo inclinandose para verla directamente al rostro - tu reaccion, la suya… le prometi a tu hermano hacer una familia y tu prácticamente lo eres… aun asi - volteo hacia la lapida - el sigue siendo "Edward Sudek" ¿quieres ser Raina Elric? **_

_**- Agradezco su ofrerta señor Hohemhiem - dijo con una sonrisa triste - pero me gustaria al igual que mi hermano portar el Sudek… soy la ultima y debo serlo con orgullo ¿quiere ayudarme? **_

_**- Con lo que quieras - dijo el **_

_**- permitame no regresar al orfanatorio dejeme ser Sudek para todos **_

_**- No creo que sea conveniente - dijo Hohemhiem - una chica sola por el mundo puede tener muchos problemas **_

_**- Que chica? - dijo con picardia - Patrick Sudek camianara por el mundo y hara que Edward vuelva a la vida con cada dia que trabaje… permita que me vaya - dijo viendo con decisión al padre de Ed y Al**_

_**El hombre tomo la cabeza de la chica y le sonrio **_

_**- ten buen viaje hija mia **_

_**- Cuidate mucho… Papa - ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron un momento, Raina se separo antes, le sonrio por ultima vez… y se alejo **_

_**CONTINUARA (espero) **_


	7. GUERRA SIN SANGRE

GUERRA SIN SANGRE

El papel solitario cayó en el suelo, sin perturbar a nadie. Se había unido a una pila mas grande, hojas y hojas de papel con el mismo patrón de arrugado, como cadáveres de un siniestro sacrificio repletos de manchas de tinta que bien podría considerarse sangre, regada, desechada. Quitándole todo valor que hubiera tenido. Pero no importunaban a nadie, necesitaban mas que ser hojas para lastimar a alguien, al menos que la desesperación fuera mas que una sensación punzante en el pecho. Una horrible sensación de vacio y desesperación, solo bajo ese concepto, aquellas hojas no solo era victimas, eran victimarios a su vez, quizá la pila de desesperación crecería más grande que la del papel si cobrara forma física propia, no solo evidenciaría la frustración, seguro gritaría.

Una voluta de humo salió de la taza de porcelana, el líquido caliente contenido en su interior evidenciaba la necesidad de ser tomado. Solo aquellas manos que sostenían podían sentir la desesperación de las hojas… y una mas se les unían. Si pudiera tener la misma capacidad de aquel chico, si pudiera sentir más que sus recuerdos al tocarle, si pudiera tomar su sabiduría. Pero no podría, conocía el sacrificio que Edward Elric había pagado para conseguirla, y no es el hecho que no quisiera, haría cualquier cosa para ser algo mas que la que calentaba el te, ser mas que la que lo motivaba con una mirada, ese poder se le había escapado de entre los dedos, como lo haría aquel te si en algún momento la frustración gritara tan fuerte que rompiera la taza, así se le había ido, el ya no buscaba un aliento buscaba una respuesta.

Su mano se estiraba una vez mas, la manga repleta de tinta y suciedad se estiraba como si se aliviara de la presión de estar comprimida al brazo del chico, un nuevo sacrificio se aumentaba a la pila y las manchas de tinta se acumulaban. El golpe con la pared revelaba a frustración y sus ojos llenos de enojo y lagrimas si de verdad pudieran fluir. No podía conseguirlo, ¿por qué no podía? Acaso su magia personal, mas allá de la alquimia que fabricaba, aquel poder infinito en su cabeza, del que siempre se había enorgullecido ¿también lo abandonaba? ¿Era otro de los sacrificios? Su frustración no llegaba al orgullo, no, su orgullo ni siquiera llegaba a sentir parte de este problema, era su culpa, era su decisión, era hasta la curiosidad por ver si podría conseguir salvar en parte a esa familia, o, al único miembro de esta. Su familia la había aniquilado, la propia familia de Edward Elric había masacrado a los Sudek y el lo había iniciado. De ello no había duda. Y cada vez que pensaba más en eso más convencido lo dejaba mas culpable se sentía mas seguro estaba que no descansaría hasta salvar a Patrick.

- toma Ed este te calmara tus nervios - dijo Noah al chico rubio depositando la taza enfrente suyo, casi a propósito a su plena vista

- No tengo animo de tomar nada Noah - decía el chico mientras que con cortesía dejaba a un lado la taza, donde no pudiera importunarle en sus anotaciones… como si de verdad ayudara

- NO ACEPTARE UN NO POR RESPUESTA - dijo la chica volviendo a poner en su camino la taza humeante - crees que desgastándote mental y físicamente ayudaras mas a Patrick, ella esta mal y necesita tu ayuda cierto, pero matándote a su paso no ayudaras mas que acompañarle al mundo del mas allá, ¿es lo que quieres? ¿No cumplir tu promesa? ¿Dejarme a mi sola? ¿A Alphonse?

El joven volteo la mirada a la chica, había tantas cosas en esos ojos dorados que Noah podía leerlo sin siquiera tocarlo, la desesperación, la frustración, la tristeza. Aquella chica que conocieran hace poco, se había convertido en su amiga, pero mas importante que eso estaba el hecho que ella estaba enferma, cada vez estaba mas enferma, hacia dos semanas que ella no estaba en su casa, se había mudado a un rincón de un hospital cercano, nadie se atrevería a tocar lo que a la chica le aquejaba, una masa en su cerebro que crecía poco a poco la estaba doblegando. Solo Alphonse la acompañaba, iba a verla. Ed jamás podría verla así.

- Esta bien - dijo el chico tomando la taza humeante y sorbiendo un trago… sabia bien - solo unos minutos, después regreso al trabajo

- Es todo lo que necesitas - dijo Noah con una sonrisa traviesa

Solo unos minutos después Noah arropaba al joven Ed en su cama, completamente agotado. O eso había parecido, la verdad era que el joven nativo de Shambala no le había dejado mejor opción que hacerlo dormir.

Pasaba de nuevo por los pasillos de aquel hospital, era algo que empezaba a hacerse costumbre, las enfermeras lo veian pasar y mas de una buscaba llamar su atención, algunas tenían bien definido su andar y su velocidad otras mas casi se lanzaban al llegar. Y quien no lo haría, era un chico gallardo, aunque de poca edad, eso no importaba, estaba solo visitando a una chica que muchos sabían terminaría su vida pronto, y claro mas de una hacia fila para cautivar a ese rubio de ojos azules.

- Hola Al - decía una chica anonadada que se acercaba a su paso, esa forma de hablarle no le paso a el por alto, pero algunas desde hace días imitaban el modo tierno en que lo denominaba Patrick - ¿has venido a ver a Raina?

- Asi es Rose - dijo el viéndola, con una sonrisa, no era propio de Alphose ofenderse por algo como llamarle como solo le gustaba que lo llamasen su familia

- sigue igual - dijo ella - no hay un solo doctor que se atreva a verla, dime Al, han pensado que hacer, bueno… ¿cuando no haya remedio?

Alphose Elric volteo a verla con desprecio, Al sabia perfectamente que aquellas chicas buscaban tomar turno con el, un doctor lo había dicho a tono de burla una vez, pero aquello se pasaba del descaro, parecía casi oírla decir que si ella podía ser la primera cita de Alphonse después del funeral. El chico puso la mano en el picaporte de la habitación y se intrucujo en ella con rapidez. No se detuvo en despedirse de la chica, dejando a esta sin saber que era lo que había dicho mal.

- BUENOS DIAS PATRICK - dijo al sin darse cuenta que Raina estaba dormida, en una de las pocas veces que su enfermedad le daba ese lujo, el muchacho paro en seco y se deslizo hacia la cama de la chica con suma cautela para no quitarle tan preciado premio. Se sentó a su lado y continúo viéndola.

La habitación era muy deprimente, aunque solo Raina estuviera en ella pues por la naturaleza de su padecimiento la habían otorgado a la chica una habitación privada. La neurología estaba aun en pañales y lo único que podían hacer por Raina era estudiar su caso, mas no prometer salvarla, pues cualquier cosa que hicieran en ella era absolutamente experimental, y la chica sabiendo que su padecer no desparecería hasta deshacerse de su otro yo, no veía ningún inconveniente en ser el conejillo de indias del sequito de doctores que la visitaban.

Aquello había convertido a Raina en un harapo de si misma, las pruebas eran extenuantes y los resultados poco provechosos, aun así la chica mantenía una sonrisa cordial y los ánimos altos, al principió aquello había sido divertido, las teorías de los doctores a veces eran tan disparatadas que la hacían reír, una de las cosas que mas gracia le causo fue cuando le aseguraron que las alucinaciones y esquizofrenia que tenia que incluían la existencia de otro ser en su cuerpo, no eran mas que el efecto del tumor en su cabeza, a lo que la chica alemana pregunto con curiosidad que si eso era cierto cuanto tendría de vida desde el día que se diera cuenta por primera vez de su _alter ego _

- Sin ningún tipo de cuidado ni atención, bueno me temo que un par de meses - la chica asintió aguantando la risa - pero no hay de que preocuparse, esta con expertos ahora, y sus alucinaciones apenas empiezan

- si… de haberlas tenido de pequeña supongo, que ya estaría muerta - contesto con una sonrisa que hizo que el doctor no supiera si esa era buena o mala señal de su cerebro - es una suerte no haber oído a una loca en mi cerebro de pequeña

Al seguía viendo a la chica desde su asiento le costaba verla como la veía, de daba miedo lo que pasara, ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Raina conociera a Edward, y ahora como nunca antes para Al le parecía que su familia había vuelto, una familia nueva y muy diferente de la que esperaba, pero se sentía en familia con la chica era verdad que por ella sentías mas que solo amistad, y por eso temía que aquello terminara mal.

Raina se movió de su posición y a poco abrió lo ojos revelándole a la chica la presencia del joven de shambala.

- Al - dijo la chica en casi un suspiro - el día no podía ir mejor, me alegro de verte

- mejor? - dijo el chico con una sonrisa - los doctores han encontrado algo, saben como ayudarte - el chico sabia que solo ellos podían ayudarla, pero las cosas estaban mas que estancadas a su modo, y empezaba a pensar que quizá la medicina serviría incluso empezó a creer que Raina si sufría de alucinaciones y que los doctores la salvarían

- no - dijo con calma y con una sonrisa - ellos no podrán hacer nada, pero, soñé con Ed - al sabia que se refería a su hermano y no al hermano del chico - estaba sobre una colina, me sonreía, era mi Ed al, me esta esperando, lo se

- Raina, no hables asi, encontraremos la solución, lo veras, si no a nuestra manera, será a la manera de aquí, veras que lo haremos

- es posible - dijo la chica - pero, si no es asi, no me preocupa Al, es verdad que quiero vivir, que quiero seguir mi vida con ustedes - un cansancio la dejo sin aliento - pero si no es asi, si tengo que partir, estoy feliz, me ire con Ed y se que mi madre y mi padre también estarán ahí…

Ed se levanto con premura de la cama con todo y todo la frustacion no se reflejo en su rostro, había tnido un sueño sumamente extraño, y mas extraño era que parecía una lógica forma de replantear su problema presente.

Llego con premura a la mesa, y sin esperar limpiar realmente el espacio, tomo papel y pluma y garabateo sobre la superficie unos cuantas palabas, tomo el papel lo doblo y lo metió en un sobre y cerro como debía escribiendo una dirección y detalles precisos de la correspondencia. Al verlo Noah levantado con esos ánimos sonrió para si era obvio que había resultado el relajante sueño, o tal vez no era así, puesto que al segundo después Edward Elric destruía si misiva sin contemplación, dejando hecho solo pequeños pedazos aquel sobre

Al entro por la puerta en el segundo siguiente, su semblante mostraba tristeza, pero al ver a su hermano haciendo un nuevo circulo de transmutación esta vez sobre la superficie de la mesa al se acerco, su sorpresa creció al ver el circulo que había formado, era aquel mismo que Alphonse Elric usaba mientras aprendía alquimia, viajaba con su hermano o simplemente practicaba la alquimia, mas que nada ese circulo de transmutación era de algún modo su marca personal algo así como un tótem.

- saca a Raina del hospital, regresaremos a Patrick cuando el correo llegue - dijo Ed sonriendo, y su hermano se contagio de la alegría

CONTINUARA….

Ya ni vergüenza debería tener he tardado tanto en este fic que al igual que ustedes sigo "ya pa que" solo espero que alguien siga leyendo, no importa si deja un review solo espero lo lea y lo disfrute

No se cuanto tarde no se cuando actualice, solo deseo terminarlo y hare lo que este a mi alcance para hacerlo disfrútenlo y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA


End file.
